Hangover
by MahdiOkiDoki
Summary: Wally and the gang wake up in Vegas after a long night of partying. Sad thing is, they can't remember a thing. One question is left remained, Where's Dick? Ft. my OC Sunny. Review. :
1. Chapter 1

**He woke up to a painful headache. He slowly sat up to look around to see a wrecked hotel room. He tried to think back to what had happened last night. **

**Nothing. **

**Nothing came to mind. **

**Then it hit him. **

**It was him, Wally West, Roy, Sunny, and Conner that came to Las Vegas for Dick's Bachelor Party. They got to the hotel. Made a toast on the rooftop and then, what else happened. Shit. **

**Screams for one the bedrooms knocked him out of his train of thought. **

"**What the fuck are you doing here Roy? Why are you naked?" he heard Sunny scream with anger and confusion. **

"**Why are you naked?" he asked jokingly. **

**Wally sighed as they continued arguing in the bedroom. He stumbled to get up as he headed for the bedroom. As he was peeing, he heard a growl. He turned to only find a tiger, a fucking tiger in the bathroom. He turned again to continue to peeing, thinking it was just the hangover playing tricks on him. Then the tiger began to roar louder, making Wally realize it was real. **

**He quickly ran out and tripped over the sleeping Conner on the floor. **

"**What's up with all the screaming and yelling?" Conner groaned, covering his face with his pillow.**

"**Conner! There's a tiger in the bathroom!" Wally screamed, pointing to the bathroom door. **

"**Are you on drugs?" he asked, slowly sitting up. **

"**No Conner, I'm serious. There's a goddamn tiger in the bathroom!" Conner sighed as he slowly stumbled and got up to go to check to bathroom. He quickly walked out. **

"**Oh shit, there is a tiger in there." He said calmly, almost joking. **

"**What the hell happened last night? Where's Dick?" **

**Shit. **

**Where is Dick? **


	2. Chapter 2

"**What happened last night?" Wally asked the gang as they sat by the poolside. Everyone was dazed, wearing their sunglasses as the hangover caused them to be sensitive to light. **

"**I have no idea, my head hurts to much to think straight right now." Sunny groaned as she massaged her aching head. Roy slid is hand in his pockets and pulled out some business cards. **

"**I found these in my pocket, maybe you guys have some too. Maybe they can be clues." They all searched their pockets, pulling out wrappers and cards. **

"**Ok, so we have some from Little White Chapel Church, a strip club, the casino and that's it." Sunny read as she looked at the cards. She then had a glimpse of Roy's wrist. **

"**Holy shit Roy, you were in the hospital." She pointed out as he had a hospital patient bracelet still on. **

"**We have to find Dick." Groaned Wally. **

"**Ok, lets not panic. Ok what do you guys remember from last night?" Roy asked. **

"**Um, we came, checked in, went up on the rooftop and had a toast and that's it. I can't remember anything else." Wally listed. **

"**Hey! Maybe if we go to hospital we can find a clue to what happened last night that we don't remember." Sunny pointed out. They quickly ran to the counter to ask for their car to chauffeured to them. **

**A police car pulled up and the chauffeur gave to keys to Roy. **

"**Here you go officer." The young chauffeur said as he handed it to him. **

**Without a second though, they all dive in the car.**

"**We stole a cop car?" Conner asked, unaware. **

"**No. We borrowed a cop car. Just to get to the bottom of what happened last night." Roy pointed out as he entered the freeway. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys. I see this guy is all better now." The doctor pointed out as the crew found him.

"I'm sorry but we don't remember a thing that happened last night. We were wondering we happened to say something about what happened." Roy explained. The doctor gave him a confused face.

"No I'm sorry. I don't know anything. But I could explain why you all can't remember anything." He pointed out.

"That's great! What happened to us?"

"Well on your tests, it seemed to me that you were on rohypnol." He explained.

"What's that?" Wally asked.

"Roofies." Sunny let out a laugh. Roy's face went white.

"I was raped?"

"Well no, we checked and everything seemed ok."

"Oh shit." Conner said.

"What Conner?" Sunny asked.

"Uh. I don't know how to tell you guys but I kinda sorta drugged you up last night." He admitted.

Without thinking, Roy lunged over to Conner, tackling him to the ground.

"What the fuck is your problem Conner?"

"I thought they were ecstasy! The drug dealer at last gas station told me!" he yelled at his defense.

Wally managed to get Roy off of him.

"Hey doc, did we happen to have another guy with us?" Wally asked, trying to clear the air.

"Yeah, you did. Why do you ask?"

"Because we lost him. He can't find him." Wally admitted.

"Well I don't know what to tell you. I hope you find your friend." He said as he left to go see a patient.

"Why were we in bed together this morning?" Sunny asked Roy as they sat in the back of the car, driving to the Chapel.

"Do you think we-"

"I think we did." She admitted. It went silent between them.

"Do you think we did good?"


	4. Chapter 4

***I forgot to add that Roy had a concussion and that why he was admitted to the hospital. ***

They drove up to a small chapel on Las Vegas strip.

When they walked , they were welcomed with open arms.

"Hey! There's our little newlywed! Where's the wifey?" the Israel man asked, wrapping his arm around Conner's shoulder. " Ahh who cares. You're probably here for your stuff right?" they all looked at him in a daze.

"I'm sorry but we don't seem to remember what happened last night, can you kinda tell us what happened last night?" Wally asked.

"Are you shitting me? You don't remember a thing? Well, last night you all came in the middle of the night, drunk as fuck. This big guy came with a smoking hot blondy asking to get married. You guys were SOOOO much fun to marry." He explained. Conner's face went white. Megan. Is. Going. To. Kill. Him.

"Um is there anyway we can you know, DELETE THIS MARRIAGE?" Conner yelled, fearing the reaction of his longtime girlfriend.

"Yeah, just go to your girl's house and sign these papers. Oh wait. She's working right now. You can catch her there." The man pointed out.

"Where does she work?" Sunny asked.

"The strip club down the street."

"I can't believe I got married-"

"To a stripper-" Roy added.

"And got all this cool stuff." Said Sunny as she looked through the box full of stuff from the wedding.

"Shit. Zatara is calling should I answer?" Wally asked looking at his phone.

"Give it to me, I'll talk to her." Sunny insisted grabbing the phone. "Hey Zatara, what's up?" she answered calmly.

"Sunny? Where's Wally?" Zatara asked.

"Um Wally is driving and can't make it to the phone right now."

"Oh well is Dick with you? I called him but I can't seem to get a hold of him."

"Oh well, Dick is sleeping at the hotel right now. He lost his phone last night so that's maybe why he couldn't make it to the phone. Hey I'll call you later ok? Bye." She quickly hanged up.

"You are an amazing bullshitter." Roy commented.


End file.
